


Helpless

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, fluffWord count: 1.7kWarnings: Pregnancy pains, swearing, anxiety
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Helpless

In the back of your mind, you knew you should’ve said something. You were four months into your pregnancy when you’d begun to feel a dull ache in your stomach. It’d been happening for just over two weeks now. The more time that passed, the stronger the pain grew. You hadn’t told Hyunjin about it, not wanting to worry your best friend while he was away on tour.

However, he would be returning today and had planned to come visit you later that night. You weren’t sure if you could hide your discomfort all night but you would definitely try.

You were lying on the couch, groaning in pain as another wave of cramps hit you. Gripping onto the couch for support, you did your best to mask the pain, preparing yourself for when Hyunjin arrived. Before you knew it, you heard knocking on your door, making your way over to open it, revealing your best friend Hyunjin. With a bag in each hand, one hand held your favourite snacks and the other hand held a brown bag, the logo of yours and his favorite chinese restaurant displayed on the front.

“How’s little Hyunjin doing?” Hyunjin asked, walking past you to enter your apartment, setting the bags of food on top of the coffee table. You followed him into the living room, standing next to him on the couch. Hyunjin leaned forward to rub your stomach before placing a kiss on top of your shirt.

“I’m not naming my son after you, you idiot,” You giggled, hitting Hyunjin’s shoulder as you sat next to him, “I’m doing great too, thanks for asking.”

Hyunjin handed you a plate of food as he grabbed his own, both of you eating while you watched whatever was on the tv. After finishing the food, you turned to Hyunjin. “Want to watch a movie?” He nodded as you stood from the couch. “You pick, I’m gonna make popcorn.”

“Y/N we literally just ate chinese” Hyunjin laughed. You narrowed your eyes at him.

“I’m pregnant and hungry. Leave me alone” You said in defense causing Hyunjin to show his hands up in surrender. “Damn you pregnancy cravings” You muttered to yourself but Hyunjin still heard you, giggling at you when you walked away.

You were putting the popcorn into the microwave when you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen, which resulted in you letting out a groan, catching the attention of Hyunjin.

“You good in there Y/N?” Hyunjin questioned, ready to stand from the couch.

“Yeah I’m fine Jinnie, don’t worry!” You said in a hurry, trying to reassure him but Hyunjin wasn’t buying your lie.

You took deep breaths, trying to get the pain to subside. Just as the pain began to ease, another wave of cramps hit you, much more intense than the first had been. This might have been the most painful one you’ve experienced yet, resulting in you leaning forward to grab ahold of the counter to stabilize yourself. You cried out in pain, tears streaming down your face. At the sound of your cries, Hyunjin bolted up from the couch and darted into the kitchen. Panic filled his body as he took in the sight of you clutching on to whatever you could to support yourself. He had no idea what to do—he felt absolutely helpless. He knew he couldn’t just stand there and watch though, rushing over to your fragile body. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around you, bringing you to the floor as he placed you in his lap. He placed his hands gently on your swollen stomach, rubbing it in hopes of easing some of the pain.

“I don’t know what to do Y/N.”

“Call Chan!” You whimpered, crying out as a sharp pain pierced through you. Fumbling for his phone in his pocket, he dialed the number for his leader in a hurry.

“Hel-“

“Chan…Y/N…in pain…baby…help” Hyunjin struggled to form a coherent sentence, panic taking over him.

“Hyunjin slow down, I need you to breathe.” Chan heard Hyunjin take a deep breath through the phone, signaling for him to continue, “What’s wrong? Is Y/N okay?”

“I don’t know! She just keeps crying and holding her stomach!” Hyunjin replied, looking down at you in his lap, tears still flowing past your cheeks as you shut your eyes tightly.

“Put the phone on speaker,” Chan instructed. Hyunjin did as the older said, allowing Chan to hear you now.

“Y/N talk to me. What’s happening?” Chan directed at you. You took a deep breath before speaking.

“I keep getting these pains in my stomach. It hurts to move,” You cried out. You could hear faint mumbling from the phone as Chan was speaking to someone.

“How long has this been going on?” Chan’s girlfriend asked.

You grimaced, knowing Hyunjin would scold you later, “Almost two weeks.” You felt Hyunjin gasp as his eyes burned holes into you.

“Hyunjin?” Chan’s girlfriend called out for him, he hummed in response, “Fix her a hot bath, it should help ease her pain.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin agreed, prepared to do whatever he needed to help you.

“Make sure you stay with her tonight and take her to the doctor tomorrow,” Chan ordered, Hyunjin nodded then realized he couldn’t see him.

“I will, thank you,” Hyunjin told Chan and his girlfriend before ending the call. In one swift motion, he gathered you in his arms and stood from the ground, heading straight for your bathroom. You held tightly to him, fighting against the pain. He placed you on the counter before leaning back to hold your hands.

“I’m going to run you a bath then I’ll help you in, okay?” You nodded your head, watching as he turned the water on to fill the tub, adding in your favorite scented bubbles. A small smile crosses your face at his thoughtfulness. Once he was satisfied with the product, he shut off the water and turned back towards you. You watched as he hesitated for a moment, realizing he has to undress you.

“I can do the rest if you want me to,” You told him. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s seen you naked—the two of you used to be a thing but with a mutual agreement, you ended it, deciding you were better off as friends, best friends.

“No! I mean…no, let me help you please,” Hyunjin rambled nervously, placing his hands on your knees. It wasn’t that he cared about seeing you like this, he just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. You placed your hand on top of his, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” You said, watching his shoulders fall in slight relief. Hyunjin carefully lifted your shirt over your head and pulled your pants off, leaving you in just your bra and underwear. A blush spread across his cheeks as you now sat half naked in front of him. He stared at your swollen stomach for a moment before he was snapped back to reality, hearing you release a cry, eyes squeezing shut from the pain. Hyunjin quickly unhooked your bra, pulling the straps down your arms, freeing you from the material as he helped you stand to your feet. Ridding you of your underwear, he did his best to avoid looking at your bare form as he assisted you into the bath, hands placed under your armpits as he lowered you in the water.

You hissed when the water hit your skin but soon grew accustomed to it, the warmth already easing the tension in your body. Hyunjin’s eyes remained on your face, watching for any signs of discomfort. You shut your eyes in relaxation, resting your head against the tub. You could still feel the cramps in your abdomen but the bath was helping to ease it.

A hand landed on top of your stomach, causing you to jolt in surprise, both from the contact and from the coldness. You slowly opened your eyes to see Hyunjin perched on the edge of the tub, leaning over to rub your stomach for added comfort.

“If you want me to stop, I will,” Hyunjin said. You leaned your head to the side, giving him a warm smile.

“Don’t. It’s helping,” You reassured him. It was true, between the comfort of the warm bath and his soothing touch, you could feel the pain fading away. Hyunjin smiles at you as he continued to rub your swollen stomach, singing softly because he knew how much you loved when he did that.

Eventually the water grew cold as Hyunjin helped you up, wrapping you in a fluffy towel to dry you off. He picked you up bridal style, carrying you into your bedroom, sitting you on your bed so he could grab you some pajamas. Quickly getting you dressed, he helped you under the covers as he tucked you in. You rested your back against the pillows as you watched Hyunjin leave the room. You were going to question where he went when he soon returned, carrying the bag of snacks that he’d arrived with as well as a fresh, warm bag of popcorn.

“I figured you still wanted to watch the movie,” Hyunjin declared, you nodded happily, waiting for Hyunjin to join you under the covers as he prepared the movie. He crawled in next to you, holding out one arm for you to curl into his side. Once the both of you were comfortable, he reached for the snacks and placed them on your laps before pressing play. Reaching for a handful of popcorn, you turned to your best friend.

“Thank you, for everything,” You said, a sincere look on your face.

“Anything for my best friend and little Hyunjin,” He said, giggling at his last comment. You rolled your eyes in amusement before the expression on his face turned serious.

“Don’t lie to me if this happens again, you really scared me. I want to be there for you during your pregnancy and I can’t do that if you hide things from me.”

“I won’t, I promise,” You reassured him. You leaned your head against his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to your forehead, the two of you turning your attention to the TV screen. Without him, you wouldn’t be able to do this on your own and for that, you were thankful to have such an amazing best friend.


End file.
